Lexi x Sakyo: An Unexpected Love
by Li-Chan129
Summary: (Original title: Lexi x Sakyo A Love Story) Original story by Tia on quotev. Sakyo never took a liking to any girls in his life, but when he takes home a girl who was wounded after her battle, he starts to feel strange. He says weird stuff and his heart beats faster. What is this? Did the second Dragon Emperor fall in love with this girl?
1. Bringing Her Home

**Hiya, people! It's Li-Chan back in action! My parents didn't want me to waste anymore time on this site, but I'm a writer. No freaking way am I stopping. So, I'm copy-pasting my story one by one, but I'm not continuing TOD... Sorry, I lost interest... T.T**

**Tia(Original author) went up to Ch.3 so I'm gonna catch up to her!**

**This story is originally from Tia on Quotev, and she let me remake it and post it. The original story link will be up on my profile in case you want to read. She has three chapters up now, and I'm going to try and catch up to her.** **I'll rewrite and post a new chapter every time she does so that you people can enjoy!**

**Well, I'll do the disclaimers and say Adios!**

**Disclaimer: The original story is from Tia, and the remake is by me. I don't own Lexi or Sakyo, which belongs to their owner. I also do not own any characters that appear or Metal Beyblade Saga.**

* * *

So the tales of Zero Kurogane and is friends-and yes, including Sakyo-were told. But, the romance of two people were totally excluded, although some of us have a faint idea of who was paired with whom. Some met a person of their lifetime, and a certain red head was not an exclusion.

"Go now, break through Dragoon!"

Sakyo's deep but loud voice rang through out a city's Cyclone Bey Stadium, followed by a huge clash and the swishing stadium. Without any doubt the opponent was defeated, his bey lying on the stadium floor like it was left to die. Sakyo "hmph"ed and caught his bey, immediately turning to leave. Takanosuke giggled and followed Sakyo right besides him.

"So how many opponents does it make now, Sakyo?"

"118."

"Whoa! That many?"

Takanosuke's deep sea blue orbs widened and soon broke into a happy smile. The curly blonde boy was always happy for the red-headed young lad, and followed him anywhere, whether that location be the Iceland, Antarctic, inside an active volcano or just plain stadiums. Benkei always compared himself to young Takanosuke, the way he followed Sakyo reminded him of how he followed the great Kyouya Tategami around. Kenta, now one of the workers in the B-Pit with Madoka and Maru, compared himself and Ryuuga to Takanosuke and Sakyo, and would often argue with Benkei.

It didn't matter to Takanosuke, though. He was just happy the way he was, how he was getting stronger with the new Dragon Emperor(A/N:I can't get used to this nickname).

"So 2 more opponents and you've beaten 120, right?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool~! I wish I had defeated that much, but I think I beat like what, 40, 50 bladers? Haa- I wanna battle more~"

Takanosuke sighed as he stretched his arms, and place them on the back of his neck. 'People are battling Sakyo more than me now, they think that they would be second Zero if they do.' Takanosuke thought, pouting secretly. It was true, Sakyo had more challengers than Takanosuke recently, and it was likely due to Zero beating him in the Neo Battle Bladers.

"Stop whining. We need to move on."

Sakyo walked on, and Takanosuke who was lost in his thought for a moment, snapped out and ran towards Sakyo, commenting about how Sakyo never waited for him.

Sakyo's P.O.V

By the time the sky turned to different shades red and gold, my battle records read 120 wins, 1 loss. I was pretty proud, and felt like I took one step closer to Ryuuga. He was my target after all, I wanted to become like him.

"Congrats Sakyo! 120 battles won!"

"Hn."

"Are you going to battle more?"

"Once. And we head back."

I told Takanosuke while walking to a nearby stadium, its windows lightened by the bright lights inside. I could hear the beys clashing and shouting, perhaps a beybattle was going on. I could challenge the victor...

And suddenly, the windows of the beypark shattered to bits of glass, smoking coming out of the holes where there used to be windows. We both ran into the building, coughing slightly.

"HA! Pathetic! You call yourself a blader?!"

The victor, it seemed, laughed while a girl laid on the ground without any sign if waking up. Takanosuke ran to check her pulse, while I glared at the unknown blader. He smirked and walked away, and I was about to chase him down until Takanosuke called me.

"Sakyo, come here!"

"What?"

I growled slightly walked over to him. I was annoyed that he called me to his side although he knew that I was about to chase him.

"She has glass shards in her arms.."

He held her arms out and sure, some glass shards were poking out. His eyes pleaded to take her back to our home, and I sighed. I looked down at the girl and her strange mask too, and without any word, I picked her up, only in pity.

"I'm going to make her leave once she's fine."

"Aww.. But-"

"No."

Takanosuke groaned and pouted, which did not work on me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to outside of the now disastrous stadium, and headed home.


	2. What is Wrong with Me?

**Ch.2 of Lexi x Sakyo!** **No author's note! Yay!**

**Disclamimers: I do not own any characters in this story and this is a remake of the original one ome by Tia. Link is on my profile. **

* * *

Sakyo's P.O.V

I looked down at the girl who was in my arms, breathing softly. Wonder who she is... I never saw her before in any tournaments or such...

Why am I asking these questions?

* * *

So we got to our house some time later, and Takanosuke unlocked the door for me. I laid her down on the couch, and looked down at her. I felt my stomach twirl a little bit, which happened for no reason. I wasn't feeling sick, so what?

"Sakyo? Hey~ Sakyo-"

"Hm?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Takanosuke. Since when was he kneeling besides her?

"Can you get the first aid kit?"

"Oh, okay."

I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the aid's kit from the shelf. I walked back and handed it to Takanosuke, and he thanked me. I sat down on a nearby chair to look at Takanosuke taking the glass shards out of her bleeding arms. The blood oozed out, which he put ointment on and wrap it in bandages.

"All done! Haa, I was so nervous doing this..."

"You could've told me to do it also."

"Nah, I could do it just fine."

He got up, and headed for the showers.

"I'm gonna go to bed after showing, 'kay?"

"All right."

He locked the bathroom door and soon, I could hear the water hitting the floor and Takanosuke humming. I just stared at the sleeping, or fainted girl across from me silently. Her mask is so strange...

I snapped out of my thoughts for the second time today, and found myself walking over to her. What the-?! I quickly backed away, questioning myself.

'Why did I just do that?!'

"Heeey Sakyo~ I'm done showering!"

Takanosuke came back out with his boxers and a t-shirt on. I was still questioning myself until he did, and nodded to him.

"Night~"

The door to Takanosuke's room closed, and I sighed. I decided to wash this feeling away with a quick shower. I desperately needed it. I got into my room to take my t-shirt and shorts, and headed to the bathroom. I tossed my clothes into a basket and stepped into still steamy shower, and turned warm water on. My hair stuck to my face and my whole body got wet, but all I was thinking about was that girl.

"Ugh, why?!"

In frustration, I punched the wall and sighed. This did not help me.

* * *

After showering I changed into my t-shirt and shorts, and sat down with a towel over my hair. I dried my hair off while unconsciously staring at the girl like I did before. I could barely see it though, only a dim lamp nearby lit the room and the sky outside was pitch black. It was 12:13, which was the time I would've fallen asleep. And of course, my eyes started to droop slightly, and after who knows how long, I fell asleep.

And for some time, I did sleep peacefully.

Until I heard a loud thump.

My eyes instantly opened and I saw the girl, who I guessed slipped and fell. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, making her stand up.

"AHH! Who are you?!"

She panicked and squirmed from my grip. My ears hurt a lot...

"Just calm down, will you?"

I loosened my grip to let her know that she could relax and after some breathing,she did and stared at me, or I thought.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

I hadn't realized that I still was grabbing her wrist until she pointed at my hand with her free one. I immediately let go of it then.

"What's your name?"

"Lexi... Yours?"

"Sakyo Kurayami."

She nodded while I stared at her strange mask. I wanted to know how she looked like under it...

"Why do you wear that mask?"

Wait, what?!

"O-Oh, I just don't want people to see my face when I battle..."

"Can you... Take it off? Please?"

PLEASE?!

I SAID PLEASE?! ME?!

"Eh... All right..."

She took the mask off, and her red hair flowed out, and she opened her hazel-colored eyes. Before my brain could form a sentence, my tongue moved first.

"You're... Beautiful..."

DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY BEAUTIFUL?!

I covered my mouth with my hand and blushed like mad. She giggled and thanked me. I don't know if she saw my blush... Ugh.

"Thanks Sakyo... Now I gotta go home. My parents will be worried..."

When I started to fan myself off she started for the doorway and I blocked her, which was just something that I did not intend on.

"Hm?"

"It's night and you din't know who'll drag you down an alley."

It was ridiculous. Now I started to care for this girl.


End file.
